


sweet lemons

by gaygoat



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, Lesbian AU, bc they are too cute, lemonjuice, love letter thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoat/pseuds/gaygoat
Summary: au; lemon leaves a note in juice's pocket.
Relationships: Lemon/Juice Boxx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	sweet lemons

it started with a letter, just a simple letter.

"how are you so adorable? it's unfair. -L :)"

the cute little message was written in a pink, sparkly gel-pen on a piece of yellow card-like paper that was cut into a heart.

when juice found this mysterious piece of paper in her skirt pocket, she was confused to say the least.

was this a joke? who wrote it? and, more importantly, when had she let her guard down enough for someone to slip the peculiar note into her small, zipped up skirt pocket without her even noticing? she shook her head and folded the note into a neat little semi-circle before popping it back in the pocket it came from. who could have written it?

-

juice wished she could say that the note didn't effect her that day at school, but it definitely did. she had written not even 10 words in her english class, those being the date and her name. her mind was racing with ideas and theories about who of all her classmates could have so sneakily placed the letter in her skirt pocket of all places.

'why am i so concerned with figuring this all out? it's probably just a joke!'

she tried to convince her brain to stop panicking about the fact that someone presumably liked her, but to no avail.

before she could even put her pen to paper once again, the lunch bell was chiming it's obnoxiously loud song.

she looked at the note one last time before standing up and heading to the cafeteria to meet her friends.

-

lunch was... interesting.

her best friends, priyanka and kyne, were nowhere to be seen, which was highly unusual. they ate lunch together at the same time at the same table since they first started at the school, so why did they abandon her suddenly?

juice had given up on waiting for her 'friends', and had lost her appetite. what was going on?

as she made her way slowly out of the hall, getting plenty of dirty looks and sideways glances, she felt strange. maybe it was the fact that pri and kyne had made her look like an idiot, sitting at a table for 4, waiting for people who were never going to come, or maybe it was the anxiety bubbling up inside her from being stared at. whatever it was, it made her eyes prick with tears.

her footsteps sped up, as did her heart rate. she headed straight for the girls bathroom on the second floor as it was usually empty at this time.

she was just about to turn the corner to the corridor the bathroom was in when she heard voices.

very, very familiar voices.

talking about her.

"lemon, i get that you like juice, but why not just ask her out? like, why the note?"

that was unmistakably kyne, her best friend who had just about abandoned her to talk to this 'lemon' girl.

"i don't know! it seemed a good idea at first but i think i regret it! oh, what do i do?"

the blonde peeked her head around the corner, and there they were, priyanka and kyne talking to a girl.

this girl had bright yellow hair that was curled to perfection and tucked delicately behind one of her ears. her white polo top had what looked like a small lemon embroidered in the corner and she wore a short, lemon yellow pleated skirt. her lips were a light pink and extremely glossy, and her eyes seemed to sparkle under the crappy flickering light that lit up the hallway.

she was otherworldly. ethereal. majestic. beautifu-

"juice!"

her name being called by priyanka quickly alerted her to the fact that she was staring at this 'lemon' girl. but she wasn't the only one staring. her best friends looked at the girl with a sympathetic look, almost like she had said something juice wasn't supposed to hear.

and she had.

unluckily for lemon, she had found out that the angel before her was the one that gave her the note. the small yellow-haired girl opened her mouth to speak, making eye contact with the blonde.

"juice, i am so sorry, i-"

"i didn't hear or see anything! i promise you! i-i was just going to the bathroom, ha..." she awkwardly shuffled past the trio and hastily opened the bathroom door, making sure to avoid looking at any of the three before promptly shutting the door behind her.

_ding_!

juice took her phone out of her pink leather bag and saw that priyanka had sent her a text. it read,

'biiittttccchhhh!!! tell me you did not just hear EVERYTHING.'

she typed back a reply,

'oh i sure did, so she likes me? how come i've literally never seen her?'

a good couple seconds pass before pri's response is sent.

'she likes you so much that she hides whenever she sees you in fear of eye contact, as she told me. do you think she's cuuutteee?? i bet you do ;)'

she paused for a second. so, lemon liked her. a lot, apparently. and, to be honest, juice did in fact find the small girl 'cute'. oh god, she was blushing.

'she's cute. that's all i'll say :)'

'giiirrlll omgg please tell me you'll ask her out! can i tell her you think she's cute or no?'

'go ahead :))))'

maybe that letter was a good thing.

-

the next week was one of the best of juice's life. her and lemon had talked every day for hours on end. the older girl had accepted the fact that she really, really liked the girl who supposedly really, really liked her back. things couldn't get better.

after school that friday, she met her friends in their usual friday meeting place, underneath the huge evergreen in the back of the school. when kyne spotted her, she immediately began jumping around priyanka with joy, confusing the hell out of juice. when she fully approached them, the two began uncontrollably grinning at her.

"what? why are you-"

she was going to question the manic expressions on the two's faces but was cut off by a hand on her shoulder.

she turned around to see the girl who was constantly on her mind shyly smiling at her.

"hey."

lemon looked breathtakingly gorgeous when she was this close.

"hey."

juice smiled warmly.

"so-" juice was about to start a conversation, but lemon cupped her face suddenly and pulled their bodies flush together in a sweet, light kiss. juice felt like she was dreaming, like she hadn't woken up this morning. this was everything she had wanted this past week.

it was surreal.

lemon tasted like strawberries and honey, her lips were soft and warm and her hands felt smooth against juice's skin.

they pulled away after a few seconds and just smiled, foreheads pressed together.

the only sounds were the strange, concerning noises coming from juice's friends freaking out and screeching behind them.

"so, would you possibly want to maybe be my girlfriend?"

and, in that moment, juice couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :)  
> please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed! :D
> 
> ps- this ship is actually everything omg


End file.
